Neverland
by Orange Kwa
Summary: "Kalau begitu apa kau peri?" "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang peri?" "Kalau begitu aku, Kim Mingyu, yang akan menjadi Peter Pan untukmu." Ada perasaan menggelitik aneh ditenggorokkannya, entah karena mendengar tawa Wonwoo atau karena kalimat menggelikan yang ia ucapkan.- Meanie / MingyuxWonwoo, yaoi. Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1: Selamat datang

**Neverland**

 **A Seventeen fanfiction**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Its yaoi, contains —maybe— typo(s), AU, OOC**

 **(Dan mungkin warning akan bertambah sejalannya waktu/?)**

 **Tolong jangan gebukin saya setelah selesai membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit mendung membentang di atas sana. Angin dingin yang menerpa dari sela-sela pohon dan rerumputan. Tanah yang lembab. Rerumputan hijau. Dan bunga-bunga yang ada di genggamannya.

Jeon Wonwoo berjongkok di sampingnya, perlahan menyusun bunga mengelilingi lelaki yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Seragam sekolah. Wajah tampan. Badan tinggi —sialnya terlihat lebih tinggi dirinya. Dan kulit gelap.

Kapan ia akan terbangun?

Entah kenapa menatapnya saja sudah membuatnya jengkel. Wonwoo tidak ingin terus menunggunya disini sampai malam. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin menggotongnya.

Seret? Hmn...

Mungkin bisa di coba.

Ia bangkit berdiri, menggulung lengan sweater birunya ke atas dan menggapai satu kaki lelaki itu dan mengambil ancang-ancang menarik.

"—huah!"

Dan pandangannya melayang. Tanah dan rerumputan menyapanya dan pinggulnya terasa nyeri.

Lelaki sialan itu baru saja mendorongnya.

Menyebalkan.

Menatap lelaki itu dari ujung mata, ia berdecih, susunan bunganya hancur. Bibir wonwoo mengeluarkan desisan kesal sebelum membaringkan diri di tanah, menatap jauh langit diatas sana. Tidak memperdulikan lembabnya tanah yang membasahi sweater dan celananya. Ia dapat merasakan remahan tanah berjatuhan dari sela kaki telanjangnya.

"S-siapa kau?" Suara lelaki itu bergetar was-was, membuat Wonwoo memutar bola mata.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kim Mingyu."

Siapa yang bertanya— anak sialan ini.

"Mingyu-ah, apa kau ingat apa yang membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri?"

Balasnya pelan. Meskipun ia tahu jawabannya adalah tidak. Sejauh yang pernah ia alami, semua orang yang datang ke sini tidak pernah mengingatnya. Apa mungkin itu sejenis shock?

"Tidak— aku... ini dimana?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas, ia penasaran akan berapa lama.

"Dimana ya?..."

Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Memejamkan matanya saat langit bergemuruh berisik. Rintikan hujan pertama. Kedua. Ketiga. Dan semuanya jatuh bersamaan. Berlomba-lomba dan menderas. Ia menahan nafasnya saat air itu menerpa wajahnya sebelum bangkit duduk dan menatap wajah mingyu yang menyedihkan —apa bisa di bilang seperti itu?— dengan baju yang setengah basah dan rambut yang jatuh menempel ke dahinya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Suaranya mengalun di tengah hujan, ia tidak yakin apakah Mingyu dapat mendengarnya atau tidak, jadi ia merangkak mendekat ke arah lelaki hitam itu. Mingyu mundur. Dahi Wonwoo berkerut jengkel, kembali mendekati sampai punggung Mingyu membentur batang pohon— ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. "Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanyanya ulang, suaranya mengalun lebih keras. Mingyu mengangguk kaku, menatapnya seperti gadis putus asa yang sedang di pojokkan oleh lelaki jahat.

Wonwoo merubah posisinya menjadi berlutut di hadapan mingyu, tangannya yang sedikit kotor —terkena tanah yang basah oleh hujan— berusaha menggapai lelaki di hadapannya.

Tubuh Mingyu menegang saat tangan dingin tersebut menggapai kelopak matanya —yang otomatis memejam. Menutupnya seolah ia tidak diperbolehkan melihat.

Dan dalam sekejap semuanya berganti. Rasa dingin dan basah air di tubuh dan rambutnya menghilang. Suara hujan terasa jauh dan teredam dari telinganya. Yang masih sama hanyalah tangan dingin yang menutupi matanya.

Wonwoo menarik tangannya hati-hati dari kelopak matanya dan menatap mingyu yang mengerjapkan mata —mencoba membiasakan dengan terang lampu yang menggantikan suasana mendung hujan dan gelap saat tangannya menyembunyikan matanya dari pandangan.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis saat yakin pandangan mingyu sudah fokus.

"Selamat datang di Neverland."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Yosh~ kwa disini ehehehe

Rencananya ff ini akan di buat pendek per chapter ehehe

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat ff fantasy... so... what should i say? Lol

 **Orange Kwa**


	2. Chapter 2: Kedekatan Yang Tidak Wajar

**Neverland**

 **Chapter two**

 **A Seventeen fanfiction**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Its yaoi, contains —maybe— typo(s), AU, OOC, alur kecepatan, dan latar yang tidak jelas**

 **(Dan mungkin warning akan bertambah sejalannya waktu/?)**

 **Tolong jangan gebukin saya setelah selesai** **membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Tangannya mengelus bulu lembut dikarpet yang didudukinya. Menepuk-nepuk dengan cara kekanakan disana.

"Apa kau pikir kau sedang bermimpi?"

Kesal.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafas berat atas apa yang didengarnya. Menjawab pertanyaan seseorang dengan pertanyaan lain itu tidak sopan. Kepalanya mendongak dengan malas, mendapati Wonwoo bersandar pada kaki sofa, menatapnya lurus. Wajah yang kosong —membuat Mingyu penasaran apakah itu memang wajah aslinya atau dia hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri, tangannya menepuk celananya sekalipun—

"Karpet bulunya bersih, tidak ada debunya, Mingyu-ah."

—ia tahu tidak ada debu yang menempel di celananya. Ya ia tahu itu. Mulutnya membungkam menahan diri untuk tidak membalas omongan Wonwoo.

 _Dimana dapur?_

Matanya menatap beberapa pintu yang tertangkap pandangannya sebelum membuka salah satunya— dan... bukan, itu bukan dapur.

Berusaha keras untuk tidak berbalik pada Wonwoo dan menanyakannya. Gengsi. Dirinya mengabaikan tatapan Wonwoo yang menghakiminya dalam penasaran. Tidak, ia tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung tapi ia yakin lelaki kurus itu sedang menatapnya.

Wonwoo bangkit dan mendekati Mingyu yang mematung di ambang pintu. Tidak beres. Tangannya menepuk bahu Mingyu, menghasilkan tengokan dengan ekspresi bodoh. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman, mau tidak mau. Mungkin ekspresi itu bisa dibilang hiburan.

Sementara Mingyu semakin terjatuh pada pemikirannya, matanya terfokus pada mata Wonwoo yang menyipit dan hilang dengan senyuman itu.

Ini aneh.

Kau tahu dimana anehnya?

Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal Wonwoo dan tempat ini. Tapi dirinya tidak merasa asing.

Senyuman itu.

Ruangan ini.

Mingyu baru saja berada di sini beberapa...

Eh?

Sudah berapa lama berada dirinya berada disini?

Matanya mengerjap dan ketika ia sadar, sekelilingnya sudah berubah. Dinding yang berada di sekitarnya hilang berganti dengan sinar hangat matahari sore yang menerpa lengan. Di jalan setapak pinggir tebing yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut— apa bisa di sebut tebing? Jaraknya cukup rendah...

"Kau bilang ini neverland?"

"Ya, aku memang bilang begitu." Wonwoo mengangguk, menaikkan satu alisnya.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang masih menyentuh bahunya, menariknya tanpa canggung dan berjalan mengikuti setapak.

 _Tangannya begitu kecil._

"Apa kau peter pan?" Mulutnya mengguman pelan. Matanya menatap ke samping, dan terpana. Lautnya begitu luas. Berkilau memantulkan matahari sore yang masih cukup tinggi untuk membuat lautnya tetap terlihat biru.

Benar-benar biru.

Tapi laut memang selalu seperti itu, kan?

Terlihat biru dan tanpa batas.

Dirinya penasaran akan sebiru apa pada hari yang cerah.

"Uh... tidak."

"Kalau begitu apa kau peri?" Mingyu membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Wonwoo. Wajahnya terlihat jelas dengan sinar kekuningan (atau keorenan?) yang menerpa wajahnya dari samping. Matanya begitu tajam tapi menimbulkan kesan manis.

Perasaan nyaman yang tidak nyaman. Entah karna pemikirannya sendiri atau karena angin laut sore yang menggerakkan rambutnya pelan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang peri?" Lelaki yang lebih kurus menatapnya balik dengan satu alis yang terangkat —dan sejujurnya Mingyu tidak tahu itu gerakan untuk mengekspresikan apa, penasaran?

Menjawab pertanyaan seseorang dengan pertanyaan lain itu tidak sopan. Tapi perasaan kesal itu tidak menghampirinya kali ini. Melainkan rasa dekat dan kerinduan yang asing.

"Kalau begitu aku, Kim Mingyu, yang akan menjadi Peter Pan untukmu."

Telinganya menangkap kekehan familiar. Bibir Wonwoo membuka meloloskannya. Dan bibir Mingyu tertarik membentuk senyuman yang lebar.

Ada perasaan menggelitik aneh ditenggorokkannya, entah karena mendengar tawa Wonwoo atau karena kalimat menggelikan yang ia ucapkan. Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Tubuhnya terlalu di penuhi perasaan senang untuk memperdulikannya.

"Jalan mana yang akan kita ambil?"

"Kemana kau ingin pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Mingyu berbalik, menatap jauh ke depan dengan bayang-bayang sebelum menatap kebelakang —sisi jalan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu tidak penting jalan mana yang akan kau ambil, semuanya akan membuatmu sampai ke sana." Wonwoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Mingyu ketika angin membuatnya dingin.

Dan kakinya melangkah lebar, menarik Wonwoo bersamanya dengan cengiran bodoh. Untuk alasan yang tidak wajar, dirinya merasa bahagia.

Mingyu bahkan lupa kenapa ia ingin mencari dapur sebelumnya.

 _Kedekatan yang tidak wajar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : yosh~ saya balik /grin/ Karena ff ini pendek perchap, saya harap kalian tidak terlalu kecewa /bow/ Anyway— Haruskah saya naikkan rating untuk kedepannya? /tida

Terima kasih sekali atas reviewnya, saya ga nyangka responnya baik karna ini pendek sekali Makasih banyak juga untuk yang sudah baca, fav, dan follow~

 **bbanapples, Seventeen's Hao, bolang, Gigi onta, wanUKISS, karyoono, utsukushii02, meanie17, wonnderella** ini sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya /bow

 **Jeon 'JungWoo** semenya tetep si item kok /nyengir bareng mas malika /tida

 **Ourwonu** /ikut lirik Tainted Obsession/? Sudah update ehe

 **mrs** **jeonwoo** jangan gebukin saya :"( hayoloh malah salah ngira/? makasih sarannya, semoga saya bisa ningkatkan diri kedepannya /grins/

 **17MissCarat** lah mewek kenapa xD

 **seira minkyu, wonuumingyu wonwoo** wonu dari neverland bukan ya? peterpan atau perinya? Atau wendynya? Hayoloh :"(

 **mypockymg17** jangan gebukind aQ juyonieh :"( JANGAN SENTOH DIYA /JAMBAGH /TIDA

DAN SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA! JANGAN LUPA TETAP CINTA INDONESIA GAES, JADILAH GENERASI YANG BERGUNA BAGI NUSA DAN BANGSA ...jangan kaya saya. LOMBANYA GIMANA NIE WKWKWK

See u in the next chap.

- **Orange Kwa**


End file.
